Forever Waiting
by ALR27
Summary: one shoot/terlalu pendek mungkin "dia akan menunggu selama keabadiannya,hanya untuk satu orang"


Forever waiting

"light,kau harus datang nanti malam"cloud menatap dengan ancaman pada adiknya

"tidak,aku tidak suka pesta,entah itu pesta jenis apapun"jawab lightning keras kepala,tanpa berani menatap cloud

"dengar,aku juga tidak suka,apalagi halloween,aku tidak suka memakai kostum konyol"

"kalau begitu,kita tidak perlu datangkan,itu mudah"

"ini bukan hanya pesta,ini juga kompetisi"lightning berbalik duduknya untuk melihat kakaknya

"kompetisi?"

"ya,ada dua kompetisi,pertama,pasangan atau saudara yang memakai kostum yang sama dan dansa paling serasi,dia akan menjadi pemenang kekompakan"

"kedua?"lightning mengangkat satu alisnya

"kedua,melewati taman labirin untuk memetik mawar biru dan hitam yang ada di taman tengah labirin"cloud menggaruk kepalanya,dia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang game tidak masuk otak ini

"taman…"

"sssh,taman itu,yang banyak mawar dengan warna langka…"

"oh,yang itu,aku sudah sering keluar masuk tempat itu"kata lightning dengan ringan

"apa? Kalau begitu kau bisa melewati labirinnya?"cloud melotot pada lightning,ia hanya mengangguk singkat

"kalau begitu aku mau ikut"jawab lightning,cloud tersenyum,ini pertama kalinya adiknya mau bergaul

"baiklah,kita akan pakai kostum apa?"Tanya cloud dengan wajah bersemangat

Pesta diadakan di halaman belakang kampus,tumpukan gelas yang disusun menjulang menara dengan hanya warna merah seperti darah,hiasan labu halloween,lampu yang tidak begitu terang untuk menambah suasana menyeramkan

Lightning dan cloud tiba dengan memakai setelan ala raja dan ratu vampire,cloud memakai tuxedo hitam dengan tambahan jubah merah gelap dan riasan hitam seperti mata panda membuatnya seperti mayat hidup

Berbeda dengan cloud,lightning memakai gaun seperti di negeri dongeng,dengan bahu telanjang,hanya warna hitam,merah gelap untuk pita besar di belakang pinggangnya,dan ungu untuk stoking bagian lengannya,ia tidak memakai make up,hanya rambutnya saja yang di bando pita hitam

"hai,itu dia pasangan saudara terkompak"zack berteriak kearah mereka,ia memakai kostum werewolf

"wow,mereka selalu kompak dimanapun"tifa mengikuti zack,ia memakai kostum yang sama dengan zack

"aku tidak menyangka adikmu akan ikut juga"vanillie berteriak dan melonca loncat,walaupun ia sudah dewasa,ia tidak pernah jera memakai kostum

"aku tidak memaksanya,dia yang ingin ikut sendiri"jawab cloud

"wow,itu kejutan"vanillie menepuk kedua tangannya

"aku hanya ingin ikut untuk mempertahankan gelar sauara paling kompak sekampus"lightning menjawab dengan dingin,ya memang mereka adalah kakak beradik yang dikenal paling kompak sekampus,dan mereka mendapat julukan 'twins'

"yay,ini akan berjalan semalaman dengan kehebatan besar"tifa berteriak

"apa,semalaman"lightning melotot pada cloud

"kenapa kau tidak bilang ini akan semalaman?"

"hai,bukankah kau juga tahu,pesta halloween itu selalu semalaman"jawab cloud

"baiklah,para murid yang mengikuti kompetisi kekompakan harap maju kedepan"panitia vincent berbicara dari panggung,semua murid berkumpul untuk melihat kompetisi

Zack berpasangan dengan tifa,mereka memiliki hubungan yang sama dengan lightning dan cloud,kemudian stella dan snow,mereka kekasih dengan kostum kucing,tapi dengan besar badan snow itu lebih mirip beruang,vanillie dan promto,mereka memakai kostus sesama peri,dan promto ia semacam kostum robin hood

Semua mengambil pandangan pada cloud dan lightning,mereka benar benar seperti raja dan ratu meskipun mereka kakak beradik

"baiklah,pertama adalah kekompakan berdansa"setelah Vincent membacakan tulisan dari daftar acara,semua pasangan saling membuat posisi berdansa,ketika music dimulai,mereka mulai berdansa

Beberapa kesulitan penuh,pasangan zack dan tifa,mereka kesulitan dengan ekor yang saling menginjak,hal yang sama dialami stella dan snow,dan vanillie,ia sering menginjak sepatu promto yang memiliki ujung panjang menjulang ke atas

Sementara pasangan twins terlihat kompak,mereka tidak kesulitan dengan jubahnya cloud dan gaunya lightning yang menyapu tanah,bahkan lightning yang jarang mengunakan sepatu hak tinggi tidak merasa kesulitan

"baiklah,pemenang dari lomba kekompakan adalah…cloud dan lightning"Vincent menggemakan suaranya

Semua anak bersorak,tapi cloud dan lightning hanya tersenyum,hal semacam ini sudah biasa untuk mereka,mereka bersiap untuk lomba selanjutnya,kompetisi kedua,tidus,squall,kadaj,fang,dan lightning,dari semua perempuan hanya lightning dan fang yang memiliki keberanian besar

"baiklah,didalam labirin kalian akan diawasi,jadi jika kalian menyerah kami akan tahu,juga sudah ada berapa lampu disetiap lorong labirin,kemudian satu anak membawa satu senter"Vincent memberikan peserta satu santer

"kau yakin,tidak aku saja?"cloud merasa hawatir

"jangan hawatir,akukan adikmu,lagi pula…aku sudah sering keluar masuk tempat itu"

"baiklah,pakai ini didalam dingin"cloud memakaikan syal keleher lightning

"terimakasih"lightning lersenyum dan mencium pipi cloud,ia tidak pernah menolak jika adiknya sendiri yang akan melakukannya

"baiklah,siap…mulai"

Para peserta memasuki pintu masuk yang berbeda,lightning mulai memasuki dengan tenang,ia menoleh untuk melihat kakaknya ia masih terlihat hawatir namun memaksa tersenyum,kerumunan pesta sudah mulai tidak terdengan,hanya senter temannya

Lightning merasakan ada sesutu yang mengikutinya,dengan cepat ia menoleh

"whoa,tenang,ini aku"fang sedikit mundur,dan ia memakai kostum zombie

"kau mengikuti aku?"Tanya lightning kesal

"tidak,hanya saja,aku tadi melihatmu,tidak maslahkan kalau kita bersama"

"baikah"lightning memimpin jalan,walaupun ia ingat jalan menuju taman tengah,ia tidak akan membawa fang kesana

Fang dibawa lightning berputar putar,walau begitu ia tidak menyadarinya,lightning melihat fang,ia gelisah waktu dan takut

"light,aku rasa,aku menyerah saja"kata fang dengan melihat jam tangannya,apa ada zombie yang memakai jam tangan

"kenapa?"

"ini sudah terlalu larut,mana mungkin aku mempercayakan adikku pada promto"ya vanillie adalah adiknya fang

"ok"fang berjalan setengah berlari untuk keluar lorong,setelah fang berbelok lightning melanjukan jalannya,namun stelah lima langkah kedepan,ia mendengar suara fang berteriak

"fang?"lightning memanggil fang namun tidak ada jawaban,kemudian ia perlahan berjalan mendekat,mencoba sedikit santai namun ia tidak bisa,saat ia sudah mencapai sudut belokan dan hanya tinggal menyodorkan kepalanya

"jika jadi kau,aku tidak akan melakukan itu"suara seorang pria,lightning berbalik cepat,ia memiliki rambut hitam bergaya emo,kemeja putih,celana panjang hitam,lightning tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia menunduk,fokus membersihkan tangannya dengan saputangan dari sesuatu yang…merah

"s-siapa kau"lightning tahu persis,dia bukan murid dari sekolahnya

"namaku noctis,dan kau tahu,aku benci haloween,setiap orang harus berpura pura menjadi orang lain…"kata noctis,masih sibuk dengan tangannya

"mereka menyamar menjadi apapun,kostum,itu yang mereka katakana,tapi kau…"noctis mengangakat wajahnya pada lightning,ia terkejut,wajahnya alami pucat,sangat,matanya merah menyala,bibirnya…sudah pasti ia baru saja meminum darah

"kau bukan manusia"gumam lightning,ia tersandung dengan ketakutannya,tidak mungkin pria ini…

"kau begitu pantas memakai pakaian itu,kau terlihat seperti ratu vampir…"noctis berjalan mendekati lightning,dan lightning semakin mundur

"ya,kau adalah,ratu vampirku"pria itu tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya,begitu panjang dan runcing

Lightning menginjak gaunya hingga ia tejatuh,saat itulah ia melihat lorong labirin belokan itu penuh dengan mayah teman temannya yang masuk dalam labirin,lightning hanya bisa membeku melihat mereka,dan noctis sudah berjongkok didepannya

"baumu,sangat menggoda"noctis menciumi pipi lightning,bibirnya sedingin es,perlahan noctis melepas syal lightning

Saat itulah tubuhnya menegang gemetaran,ia takut apakah noctis akan mengigitnya,yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencium bau lehernya,menciumi lehernya dengan bibirnya dan menjilat lehernya,mungkin bagi pasangan itu sungguh nikmat,tapi bagi lightning ia sedang meregang nyawa

"apa,apa maumu dariku?"noctis menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap lightning dengan menempelkan dahi mereka dan hidung mereka,bibir mereka nyaris menempel

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya,kau adalah ratu vampirku"

"aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"geram lightning

"aku adalah,vampire,pangeran,kerajaanku jauh dari sini,untuk menjadi raja,aku berkelana selama ribuan tahun untuk mencari seorang pengantin untukku"noctis berbisk menempel di telinga lightning

"kalau begitu cari yang lain,jangan aku"lightning berusaha menekan ketakutannya,ia mengepalkan jari tangannya,noctis kembali menatap lightning,ia tertawa kecil

"yang lain? Kami para vampire hanya bias jatuh cinta satu kali selama keabadiannya"

"apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak mendapatkan aku?"

"aku akan mendapatkanmu...lightning"noctis meniupkan sihir ke wajah lightning,dalam sekejap,tubuh lightning terasa lemas

"apa,apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"kata lightning dengan nada tak berdaya,noctis mengendalikan tubuh lightning dengan fikiranya,ia menarik lightning berdiri dalam pelukannya

"seperti yang aku katakana,kau adalah ratu vampirku"noctis menggesekan taringnya ke leher lightning

"aku tidak mau"jawab lightning,ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun sia sia,ia bahkan sudah tidak punya daya untuk berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"karena aku,tidak mau berpisah dengan kakakku"

"kakak? Apa lebihnya,aku bisa membuatmu abadi,selamanya hidup bersamaku"noctis menatap mata lightning yang lemas,ia mulai geram,ia belum bias mengubah lightning menjadi pengantinnya sebelum dia sendiri yang menginginkannya,atau dia akan hancur terbakar

"tidak,noctis,kakakku mungkin tidak bisa membuatku abadi,namun dia,bisa membuatku bahagia"kata lightning dengan tersenyum lemas,noctis menatapnya tidak mengerti

"bahagia? Apa itu?"

"bahagia,adalah ketika kau merasakan kesengan,mungkin semacam itulah"jawab lightning,noctis menyerah,ia tidak bisaa berbuat apapun,ia tidak bias memaksa lightningnya,noctis perlahan mendudukan lightning

"aku akan tetap memilihmu sebagai pengantinku"noctis dengan wajah sedih membelai pipi lightning,lightning hanya menatap dia bingung,noctis berdiri dan berjalan menjauh

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya lightning,noctis berhenti untuk menoleh dan tersenyum tulus padanya

"aku akan selalu menunggumu,bahkan ketika kau mati,dan kau akan terlahir lagi dimasa depan,hanya untukku"pandangan lightning perlahan memudar,ia pingsan

"sampai jumpa di masa depan,Claire,ratuku"

Lightning berat di seluruh tuuhnya,tulang punggungnya menyiksa kelelahan,ia merasakan sakit di bagian tangan kirinya,itu infuse,ia cukup sadar untuk mengingat kejadian semalam,atau entah berapa lama ia pingsan

"kau sudah sadar"cloud terbangun dari sofa dan mendekat ke lightning

"bagaimana perasaanmu?"ia masih terlihat lelah dimatanya dan masih menghawatirkan adiknya

"aku baik baik saja"lightning memaksakan tersenyum dalam kelamasannya

"aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat,tapi...apa yang terjadi,polisi ingin meminta penjelasan darimu"

Beberapa saat kemudian,tifa,zack,dan vanillie yang masih menangis,mereka meminta penjelasan lightning

"light,apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bias begini?"tifa merangkul vanilie yang masih menangis

"aku...aku tidak ingat,yang aku ingat,aku menemukan jasad mereka,kemudian karena takut,aku jatuh pingsan"lightning tidak mungkin mengatakan ada pangeran dari bangsa vampire yang meminang dia,itu hanyalah hal yang tidak masuk akal

"polisi mengatakan mereka tidak menemukan sidik jari apapun,yang mereka temukan hanya kau yang tidak sadarkan diri"kata zack

"dan dari bekas luka,itu dari cakaran dan gigitan,kemungkinan ada bianatang buas disana"tambah tifa

"baiklah,bisakan kalian meninggalkan kami,lightning butuh istirahat"cloud meminta mereka keluar,mereka semua keluar,kemudian cloud berbalik menatap lightning

"ada apa sebenarnya?"lightning menghela nafas

"memang tidak mudah ya,menipu kakaknya sendiri"kata lightning dengan smirk

"sudahlah ceritakan,aku tidak mungkin tidak percaya pada adikku"

"baiklah,aku tidak berhalusinasi atau apapun...aku bertemu dengan seorang pria,dan dia vampire,kemudian dia melamarku untuk menjadi pengantinnya,bla bla bla dan dia mengatakan aku dimasa depan akan menjadi pengantinnya"

jelas lightning dengan wajah malas,kemudian ia menutup matanya berharap ini mimpi,Cloud tersenyum sendiri

'_jadi,kau sudah datang...kawan'_

Noctis duduk di menara gedung,ia bisa memandang bulan yang begitu terang,syal merah milik lightning ditangannya yang akan membuat dia semakin lama menunggu semakin menginginkan dia,di masa lalu,seratus tahun yang lalu,lightning adalah kekasihnya yang mati,bedanya sekarang ia adalah manusia

"aku akan menunggumu,kapanpun itu,sampai kau bersedia dan memang sudah waktunya berjodoh denganku"noctis mencium syalnya,masih tertinggal aroma tubuhnya,ia menutup matanya untuk memutar wajah wajahnya dalam ingatannya

"aku akan selalu mecintaimu,meski harus sering merasakan sakit setiap kau menikan dengan prian lain,kau adalah lightningku,kau terlahir dari tetesan darahku"

noctis bergumam dengan penuh perasaannya dan ketulusan,walau entah apakah ia memiliki perasaan


End file.
